It is found that the prior art tool rests for milling planers can only be moved either horizontally or vertically. That is, it is impossible to adjust such tool rests to cut inclined surfaces and so the workpiece must be manually rotated to adapt to the tool rest thereby causing user inconvenience and lost labor time.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a universal tool rest for a milling planer which can be adjusted in angular position so as to permit cutting of an inclined surface as required.